


Unordinary Days

by Mattecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Threesome - F/F/F, focus on f/f, focus on female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten ficlets set in an AU where the kids are all in high school, the trolls have traveled from a toned-down Alternia to Earth to join the kids' high school as part of some cultural exchange program, and there is romance. Oh, and Meenah and Aranea are hanging out on Earth, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose x Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

> Things are kind of short so maybe you'll want to view all the chapters on one page. I am 90% sure there is an AOOO thing for that if you check by the chapter index.

The trolls arrived in a group of twelve, as part of the interspecies cultural exchange program their school had signed up for. Every one of them was interesting in their own way, but the one that caught Rose's eye happened to be glowing.

Their teacher read out the names, along with some additional information. Aradia Megido could use telekinesis. Feferi Peixes was the longest-living heir to the Alternian empire. Karkat Vantas was a "mutant", a term that the troll in question cringed at. Kanaya Maryam was a rainbow drinker, which was apparently the troll's version of a vampire. The glowing wasn't explained beyond the fact that it was an aspect of that. If anyone had any questions about trolls or their culture, the teacher said, they could ask them themselves.

Rose had a lot of questions to ask Kanaya, but she didn't get a chance to ask any of them during break, as all twelve trolls were soon surrounded by students, and Rose decided it was best if she didn't add to the crowd. That was fine; she could wait.

When everyone returned to their seats, Kanaya took the empty seat beside Rose's desk. "Hello," she said in that strange accent all trolls had, and Rose smiled a bit wider than she intended.


	2. Kanaya x Vriska

Vriska confronted Kanaya during lunch at the beginning of their third week in the humans' high school. "Kanaya Maryam! We need to talk!"

"In a moment," Kanaya said.

She tried to walk past her to get to the table where Rose and her friends sat, but Vriska blocked her way. "No! Now!"

Kanaya sighed. She really did care for Vriska, but sometimes, dealing with her was a chore. "If this is about Rose again –"

"Well du–uh it's about Rose!" Vriska stomped her foot and glared at her. Some of the other students were starting to stare. "You're spending way too much time with her, and honestly, I'm starting to feel insulted! What makes her so great?"

Kanaya had a long, long list of answers to that question, but none of them would get her out of this any sooner. "I wasn't aware you had that much say with who I chose to be friends with," was all she said.

"Just friends, huh? Yeah right. I've seen how you act around her! Even her human sarcasm is rubbing off on you!" Vriska took a step closer and her tone of voice changed. "Come on, Kanaya. I thought we had a thing."

For a moment, Kanaya didn't know what to say. "I thought that we were free to see other people now," was what she decided upon.

"Well, yeah, I guess." She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Maybe I don't want to?"

Kanaya hesitated. "Vriska," she said, "I think this is a very complicated subject, and I would rather discuss it on a full stomach."

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Just leave me hanging here." But when Kanaya went to step around her, she didn't try and stop her.


	3. Rose x Vriska

Rose wasn't quite sure how she had gotten into this situation. When she had tried to ask Kanaya about her and Vriska's argument, she kept evading the topic, so Rose had decided to go ask Vriska instead. Except instead of answering her queries Vriska had started going on and on about how much cooler than Rose she was and why couldn't Kanaya see that – which, thinking back on it, could be an answer in itself – and then she had kissed her, and Rose had no idea what to do.

As abruptly as it started, the kiss ended, when Vriska pulled away sharply. "I know human romance is lame and only has one quadrant," she said, "but don't go getting any funny ideas! That was totally black, got it?"

Rose blinked. "I hardly know you," was all she said.

"Yeah, well, I know a ton about you! Kanaya talks about you all the time, and _ugh_ – it makes me so mad!" Vriska glared at her, then grinned. "So he–ey! I'm sure we can find loads of things to hate about each other!"

Rose thought back to what Kanaya had told her about the quadrants of troll romance, what she had told her about Vriska, and the little she had mentioned of their former relationship, and an idea formed in her mind. "I'll think about it," was all she said.


	4. Rose x Kanaya x Vriska

The plan was a simple one; Rose had sent a message to both Kanaya and Vriska, telling them both to meet her at the same time and place, so all she had to do was wait.

Vriska arrived a few minutes late. Rose was in the middle of a conversation with Kanaya when she walked in the door. "Oh, good," Rose said, looking up. "There she is."

"What the hell?" Vriska said, just as Kanaya said, "Rose, I have a feeling you did not tell me all the details of the plan for today."

"Just a moment," Rose said, standing up. "I have something to say.

"Kanaya," she said. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I have grown quite fond of you and our time together. In your culture's terms, I believe I am 'flushed' for you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kanaya fidgeted with her dress and glanced at Vriska, who rolled her eyes. "Say whatever you want, Kanaya! Don't let me stop you!"

"Alright then," she said. "Rose, I am very confused as to what is going on, but I am very fond of you too, Rose. So yes, as long as you promise to explain why you've asked me in front of my ex-matesprit."

"Don't worry," Rose said, smiling. "It will be clear soon enough.

"Now Vriska –" She turned to her. "– I've thought about our last meeting, and in a word: yes. I don't know much about black romance, but –"

"Yeah, yeah," Vriska said. "So, okay! Why are you making a big production out of this?"

"Simple," Rose said. "I wanted to have both of you together, so that if you both wanted to pursue a relationship with me, the three of us could go out on a date together." She frowned. "That... isn't indecent, is it? To go on a date with your matesprit and kismesis?"

"Nah," Vriska said, grinning, "just weird. But hey! Humans are weird! I like this idea! How about it, Kanaya?"

Kanaya looked a little unsure, but when Rose smiled at her, she nodded. "Yes," she said, "I think I like it too."

"Excellent." Rose stepped forward and took both of their hands. "Shall we go?"


	5. Jade x Nepeta 1

Jade and Nepeta hit it off right away; they saw their respective dog ears and animal hat and as soon as all the trolls were introduced and the class' break started, they were chatting animatedly together, and the only bump in the road was when Jade discovered that Nepeta's hat was, in fact, made out of a real animal.

"Well, yeah!" Nepeta didn't quite understand why Jade was acting so weird about it. "Back on Alternia, I had to hunt my own food, and it's not good to waste! It feels kind of weird that I don't have to do that here."

"It's not weird, it's normal." Jade frowned. "Well, normal for humans, I guess."

"Exactly!" Nepeta grinned, showing all her teeth. "I wear the pelts or decorate my hive with them, and then I paint with the blood and eat the rest! All my drawings are back home, but I copied down my shipping wall befur I left. I should show you it!"

"A shipping wall? What's that?"

Nepeta's eyes twinked. "Oh Jade, you have much to learn."


	6. Jade x Nepeta 2

Shipping was really, really fun!

At first Jade thought it was weird, like most troll things, but Nepeta pointed out that it was just for fun, and it wasn't like she was going around telling everyone who should be their matesprit! So Jade sat and watched her add to it, and then she found herself suggesting who should be paired with Jade, or Rose, or John, and then she was adding her own drawings to the wall and shipping like a pro.

While she was drawing, Jade noticed a few places where Nepeta had added herself in. One where she was diamonds, or "moirails" with the big sweaty troll Jade had seen around – "Equius," Nepeta told her – and one where she was hearts with Karkat, and one where –

She didn't get to see the last one, because Nepeta covered it up.

"Not that one!" she said when Jade tried to ask what was wrong. "It's purrsonal. And we're still not done talking about who should be shipped with John!"

"Karkat," Jade said, and then she had to say no, no, it was a joke, when Nepeta started drawing it out. They had a brief argument over it, and Jade managed to sneak a peek at the mystery ship.

She left with the image of the ship burned brightly into her mind. There was no mistaking it; the ship that she hadn't been allowed to see was Nepeta and Jade herself!


	7. Jade x Nepeta 3

It was after Rose, Kanaya, and Vriska became a couple of sorts that Jade decided to ask Nepeta about what she had seen on her shipping wall. So when she was sitting on the floor watching Nepeta paint circles around the newly canon ship, she spoke up. "Nepeta, do you like me?"

Nepeta went, "Eek!" and fumbled the paintbrush she was holding it, dropping it and leaving a red splotch on the floor. "How did you know? Did – you saw the shipping entry!"

Jade grinned. "So it's true!"

Nepeta seemed offended by that. "Efurrything on my shipping wall is true! Or at least based on canon evidence."

"You're changing the subject. You like me!"

"Yes! No! I mean, I've considered every pawsibility! I mean –" She pulled her had down over her eyes. "I don't know!"

"It's okay, Nepeta!" Jade scooted closer to her. "I just wanted to know, because, well, I think I might like you too."

One eye peeped out. "Fur real?"

"Well..." she looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to make anything official or anything, since we've only known each other for three weeks. So maybe it's not canon just yet, but..."

"Maybe soon?"

Jade nodded. "Maybe... we can go on a date? And see how that works? And then –"

She was interrupted by Nepeta jumping forward and wrapping her arms around her in a giant hug. "That sounds just purrfect."


	8. Aranea x Meenah 1

Technically, Meenah wasn't royalty, since she gave up her right to the throne, but the human reporters didn't know that. So she grinned at the cameras and told them all about herself, and made sure she would be paid for the interview. Aranea found her just as she was about to tell one particularly annoying guy exactly what she was going to do to him if he made another remark about her broken english.

"Oh buoy," Meenah said in alternian when she heard Aranea shouting her name.

She waited until Aranea had pushed her way through the crowd to be by her side, and then grabbed her arm before she could say a word. "This is my _gillfrond_ ," she said to the reporters, and Aranea blushed blue.

"Meenah," she said, "what are you doing –"

"Lighten up, Aranea," she said, and kissed her for the cameras.


	9. Aranea x Meenah 2

"Look at this," Aranea said, marching up to Meenah's bed and throwing a magazine down in front of her. Meenah picked it up, glanced at the cover, and grinned; she couldn't read the human's writing, but the main focus of the cover was clearly the shot of her and Aranea kissing.

"I think it's great," she said.

"I don't!" Aranea huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't get why you do these things in front of people!"

"Maybe," Meenah said, "it's because I'm totally and absolutely in love with you?"

Normally, something like that would get a smile out of Aranea, but not then. "You're not off the hook that easily, missy!" she said.

Meenah rolled onto her stomach. "Come on, you were the one who worried that I didn't really love you because I never showed any public signs of affection, you can't be complaining."

When Aranea was silent, she added, "Unless you want me to stop kissing you."

"Now you're just playing dirty," Aranea said, and Meenah knew she had won.


	10. Aranea x Meenah 3

"A beach."

"What did you just call me?"

"No, a beach!" Aranea gestured at the computer screen. "They have a beach here!"

Meenah raised an eyebrow. "Sex on the beach?"

"For one thing, that's not allowed, and for another, you're getting the sand out of your own nook."

"Shit, I forgot about the sand. No sex on the beach."

Aranea rolled her eyes. "Sex on the bed, like normal people."

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun!"

"You shore are," Meenah said, and then started laughing when Aranea realized what she had said and blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah happy birthday! I'm sorry this is so late and also I kind of neglected the vriskan and ????? I feel like I should have had a better birthday present for a fellow bagel /cries.
> 
> but yea happy birthday!


End file.
